Nothing was ever the same
by VaniVen
Summary: Nach einem langen Aufenthalt im Ausland kommt Roxas endlich nach Hause, doch etwas hatte sich verändert - oder besser jemand. Aus einem RP von einer Freundin und mir entstanden 3


1\. Der neue Axel

Endlich wieder Zuhause!  
Gott, war das lange her seitdem der Blonde hier war.  
Ausland schön und und gut - aber Zuhause fühlte man sich doch immer noch am wohlsten.  
Er kam gerade zur Tür auf den großen Gang, wo die anderen Fluggäste nach ihrer Familie Ausschau hielten.  
Familie erwartete der Junge nicht so wirklich - eher einen guten Freund seinerseits.  
Dieser erblickte Roxas und machte ihn winkend auf sich aufmerksam.  
Der Blonde hatte sich in der Zeit, in der er weg war kaum verändert.  
Vielleicht ein bisschen größer und seine Haare waren länger, mehr konnte der Blaugrauhaarige aber noch nicht erkennen.  
Als Roxas Zexion bemerkte, fing er an breit zu grinsen und kam strahlend auf ihn zu.  
"Zexion! Schön dich wiederzusehen!", rief er lachend.  
"Es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen", lächelte sein Freund, als sie sich umarmten.  
"Wie geht's dir so? Irgendwas passiert in meiner Abwesenheit?", fragte Roxas neugierig und lief mit ihm zum Gepäck.  
"Ja, es ist was passiert und ich glaube kaum, dass es dir gefallen wird."  
"Huh? Was denn? Ist mein altes Lieblingscafé abgerissen worden?", fragte der Blonde verwundert.  
"Nein, es hat mit Axel zutun."  
Roxas blieb ungläubig und besorgt stehen.  
"Mit Axel? Was ist mit ihm?", wollte er sogleich wissen.  
"Er hat sich immer mehr von uns abgeschottet, schwänzte den Unterricht und... Naja, vielleicht solltest du dir selbst ein Bild davon machen", erzählte Zexion.  
"Was?! Warum sollte er das tun wollen? Axel war doch sonst immer die Grinsekatze von uns allen!"  
"Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber er kommt immer noch ziemlich oft in unser Stammeiscafé."  
"Dann will ich erstmal meine Sachen nach Hause bringen und dann will ich zu Axel. Ich mach mir Sorgen... Was, wenn was ernsthaftes in meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist?"  
Nickend machte Zexion sich mit Roxas und dessen Sachen auf den Weg zu ihm nach Hause.  
Zuhause schmiss er seine Koffer nur kurz ins Schlafzimmer.  
"Aufräumen kann ich später", meinte er und zog Zexion wieder mit sich raus.  
Dieser folgte ihm aus dem Haus und ließ sich zum Café mitschleifen.  
Die Stadt hatte einiges verändert seit der Abwesenheit des Blonden - aber das Café sah noch immer so aus wie vorher.  
Fast wäre er melancholisch geworden, aber Axel hatte Vorrang, also trat er in das Café und blickte sich suchend um.  
"Da", sagte Zexion und zeigte in die Raucherecke des Cafés, wo Axel saß.  
"Eh...?", Roxas Augen weiteten sich, als er Axel erblickte.  
Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit... sowas!  
Seine einst feuerroten Haare waren nun pechschwarz, unter seinen Augen hatte er Tattoos und hatte links an seiner Unterlippe ein Ringpiercing.  
Seine Klamotten waren auch anders als sonst, denn sie waren schwarz gehalten.  
Erst zögernd, dann wieder normal ging Roxas auf Axel zu.  
"Hey Axe", sagte er, als er vor ihm stand.  
Der Blonde versuchte den ekelhaften Zigarettenrauch zu ignorieren.  
Axel sah ihn kurz an, widmete sich dann aber wieder dem Manga in seiner Hand und zog an seiner Zigarette.  
"Axe? Hey, ignorier mich nicht!", Roxas setzte sich ihm gegenüber und blickte ihn an.  
"Was willst du?", fragte Axel kalt, während er den Rauch rausblies, sah Roxas aber nicht an.  
Der hustete aufgrund der Zigarette.  
"Was ich will? Meinen besten Freund begrüßen... Was ist mit dir passiert? Seit wann rauchst du schon?!"  
"Pf, bester Freund", nuschelte Axel.  
"Was interessiert's dich, was passiert ist?", fragte er, während er seinen Manga zuklappte und die Zigarette ausdrückte, wobei er aufstand und an dem Blonden vorbei lief.  
"W-Warte!", Roxas stand auf und folgte ihm.  
"Was es mich interessieren sollte? Wir sind Freunde, da ist Interesse doch total normal!"  
"Hmpf", machte der Schwarzhaarige nur und lief einfach weiter.  
Er sollte gehen!  
Ihn allein lassen!  
So wie vor knapp einem Jahr...  
"Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!", verlangte Roxas und hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los?!  
Wenn was geschehen war, soll er mit dem Blonden darüber reden!  
Axel riss einfach seinen Arm los und lief weiter.  
Er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden.  
"Bleib stehen! Was ist los mit dir?!", erneut griff Roxas nach seinem Arm und stellte sich vor ihm hin.  
Aufgebracht funkelte Axel ihn an.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
Wieder riss er sich los, schob Roxas zur Seite und lief schnellen Schrittes weiter.  
"Nein, kann ich nicht, wenn du mit mir nicht redest!", wieder verfolgte er dem einst Rothaarigen und vergaß dabei sogar Zexion.  
Dieser hatte die Beiden beobachtet und sie schienen zu streiten, aber mittlerweile waren sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite.  
"Was hab ich verbrochen, huh? Sag's mir, dann kann ich's erklären - wenn ich überhaupt schuld bin!"  
Roxas ignorierend bog Axel in die nächste Seitenstraße ab.  
"Bleib doch mal stehen, verdammt!", wütete er und umklammerte sein Handgelenk.  
"Und wenn ich nicht will?", erwiderte Axel und ging einfach weiter, auch wenn Roxas ihn festhielt.  
"Das ist mir egal! Ich mach mir Sorgen, also rede mit mir!"  
Sie waren schon fast bei Axels Wohnung, weshalb dieser versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und hinter sich zu lassen.  
Roxas stapfte noch immer hinter ihm und versuchte ihn zum stehen zu bringen.  
Schnell schloss Axel die Tür auf, trat in seine Wohnung und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, stellte Roxas den Fuß dazwischen und Schlüpfte durch den Spalt in die Wohnung.  
"Jetzt renn nicht dauernd weg!", fuhr er Axel an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Keiner hat dir erlaubt rein zu kommen", erwiderte er nur und hohng ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Doch, ich. Und jetzt rede mit mir!", verlangte Roxas zum wiederholten Male und folgte ihm.  
"Du hast kein Recht dich selbst einzuladen", waren seine einzigen Worte.  
"Früher bin ich auch gekommen wann immer ich wollte", fauchte Roxas und packte ein weiteres Mal sein Handgelenk.  
"Ja, damals! Als wir noch Freunde waren!", gafte Axel zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Was soll das heißen, 'damals'?! Ich hab dir nie die Freundschaft gekündigt!"  
"Und trotzdem hast du dich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gemeldet!"  
"Weißt du denn den Grund?! Natürlich nicht! Mein Handy ist kaputt gegangen und DU hattest plötzlich eine neue Nummer! Wie soll man da jemanden erreichen können?!"  
"Du hättest mich auch über Zexion oder sonst wen erreichen können!"  
"Ihre Nummern konnte ich alle nicht sofort auswendig!"  
"Verschwinde einfach!", schrie Axel und im selben Moment hörte man lautes Donnergrollen.  
Roxas zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
"N-Nein!"  
Es begann monsunartig zu regnen und immer wieder hörte man das Donnergrollen und helle Blitze erhellten die draußen entstandene Dunkelheit.  
Axel wusste, dass Roxas Angst vor Gewittern hatte, also sagte er nichts mehr und ging einfach in die Küche, um sich eine Dose Cola zu holen.  
Kurzzeitig war Roxas abgelenkt, ehe er Axel wieder folgte.  
"Axe, bitte, sprich mit mir...", bat er ihn diesmal freundlicher.  
"Nein."  
"Du tust es aber gerade..."  
Daraufhin schwieg er und ging am Blonden vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch setzte.  
"Axel, bitte! Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, okay? Denkst du nur du warst depressiv deswegen?"  
Still blieb Axel sitzen bis sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel.  
Schon 20 Uhr...  
Wie doch die Zeit verging...  
Die Dose abstellend stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und lief in sein Zimmer.  
"Tch...", machte Roxas, folgte ihm allerdings wieder.  
"Was muss ich machen, damit du mich wenigstens nicht mehr ignorierst?!"  
Axel öffnete leicht das Fenster und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
"Ich ignoriere dich nicht."  
"Dann rede mit mir... Und hör auf zu rauchen, das schadet der Lunge!"  
Auf diese Aussage hin sah Axel ihn ausdruckslos an und zog einmal kräftig an seiner Kippe.  
Wütend verzog Roxas das Gesicht, trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Zigarette weg.  
"Ich sagte hör auf damit!"  
"Du bist nicht meine Mutter", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und nahm sich wieder die Zigarette.  
"Nicht jeder muss deine Mutter sein, der sich um dich sorgt", fauchte Roxas, nahm die Zigarette wieder an sich und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Fenster.  
"Ich geh ins Bett", informierte Axel ihn monoton, schloss das Fenster und begann sich auszuziehen.  
Roxas verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust, als er das Tattoo an der Schulter sah.  
"D-Da auch? Axel, verdammt, wie viele Tattoos hast du noch?!", wollte er wissen und tippte gegen seine Schulter.  
"Keine", sagte Axel, während er sich ein Shirt anzog und sich ins Bett legte.  
Knirschend blickte der Blonde ihn an.  
Warum war er eigentlich so wütend?  
Weil Axel zu viel rein interpretiert hatte und sich sein Leben mit Rauchen zerstörte?  
Weil er selbst sich nicht gemeldet hatte und überhaupt zugelassen hatte, dass das passiert?  
Vielleicht alles.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du mich so anstarrst."  
"Das ist mir egal...", murrte Roxas, als erneut ein Blitz aufzuckte und das Donnergrollen praktisch über ihnen erklang.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um jeglichen Ton zu unterdrücken.  
"Geh weg", sagte Axel mit bestimmtem Ton.  
"Wenn du unbedingt bleiben willst, im Wohnzimmer steht 'ne Couch."  
"Ich werde nicht weggehen", erwiderte Roxas ohne zu zögern.  
"Ach, mach doch was du willst!", rief Axel und zog die Decke höher.  
"Werd ich auch", gab der Blonde zurück, blieb aber noch stehen.  
Murrend schloss Axel die Augen, versuchte aber wach zu bleiben, solange Roxas es auch noch war.  
Nach einigen Minuten dachte dieser bereits, Axel sei eingeschlafen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die eine Seite des Bettes.  
Durch die geschlossenen Augen wurde der Liegende immer müder und müder bis er irgendwann wirklich einschlief.  
Roxas beobachtete ihn, wie er so entspannt da lag.  
Was genau war in Roxas' Abwesenheit passiert?  
Er machte sich Sorgen um Axel - normalerweise war er nie so leicht runter zu kriegen!  
Auch im Schlaf wollte Axel es eigentlich verhindern, doch er schaffte es nicht.  
Er rollte sich etwas zusammen und nahm seine Daumenspitze in den Mund.  
Überrascht schaute Roxas ihn an.  
Nuckelte er gerade wirklich...?  
Im Schlaf bekam Axel es nicht wirklich mit - zum Glück!  
Sonst wäre er im Schlaf auch noch rot geworden.  
Roxas rutschte näher zu ihm und beobachtete genauer sein Gesicht.  
Irgendwie war das ja schon niedlich - da sah man noch die kindliche Seite von Axel.  
Dieser hasste diese Angewohnheit, doch er wusste nicht, wie er sie bekämpfen sollte.  
Roxas unterließ es ihn zu berühren, da es ihn eventuell wecken könnte.  
Langsam wurde der Blonde doch müde - der Flug war lang gewesen.  
Er legte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und ihn beobachtend schlief er irgendwann ein.


End file.
